What Lies Beneath?
by SherlockDW2013
Summary: John Watson is a Werewolf. Nobody knows that apart from him, not even Sherlock. He was a weapon in Afghanistan, something he really wants to forget. He knows he can't hide the secret forever, especially from the mighty Sherlock Holmes.
1. Chapter 1

"Well, what do you think?" the Doctor said with a smug look

"It's… _Big_" John Watson noted

"What does it do?" Sherlock wondered aloud

"Lot's" the Doctor grinned

"I'd like to see that for myself." Sherlock folded his arms

"Can you handle it?" the Doctor stepped forward to Sherlock so both their  
faces were almost pressed together

"Oh I can"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Ahem. Can you two stop flirting?" John sighed and both men looked away from each other "What does the TARDIS do, Doctor?"

"It only travels through Time and Space…" the Doctor trailed off

"I'm sorry- What?"

"Prove it." Sherlock said simply

"Oh, I will." The Doctor smirked and began dancing around the console, flipping switches and pulling levers and the engines drummed to life. The room began to shake violently causing the new passengers to grip the outer railings tightly. The Doctor was grinning like an utter maniac

"ALLONS-Y!"


	2. Chapter 2

Josephine was paralyzed to the spot. She had gone pale and her hands began to shake. John looked no better either, Sherlock was the only individual who moved, he turned to Lestrade  
"Were there any witnesses?" Lestrade shook his head sadly

"Thank you Lestrade. Josephine." Sherlock gently shook her shoulder "Let's go home…" she looked at him

"Come on." He found Josephine's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. They both began walking and John snapped out of his trance. He followed them into a cab, leaving a sad police department to deal with a corpse.

Josephine leaned against the window of the cab and watched the sunrise. She closed her eyes an the blood message flashed in her mind; causing her eyes to snap open

"Josie?" she heard John say softly and grip her knee. She rubbed her eyes

"I'm fine. I just wish this was a stupid Halloween trick or a _dream_ at least…

"Me too Josie, me too…"

They arrived back at Baker Street with Mrs Hudson waiting at the door

"How was the case dears?" Sherlock ignored her and stomped upstairs and into 221B

"Oh dear… Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no… it's not your fault." John explained slowly "Josie you head upstairs while I talk to Mrs Hudson." She nodded and the jogged into their apartment

"What happened?" Mrs Hudson asked as the flat door closed

"Mrs Hudson, I need you to listen carefully. Josie is in danger." Mrs Hudson covered her mouth in shock "I need you to take care, you have to lock all the windows and door, even during daytime. And do not, I repeat _do not_ open the door to anybody you do not know."  
Josie stepped into the flat and closed the door behind her before jogging up to her room. Once inside, she collapsed into her bed with a very loud sigh. She buried her head into a pillow and groped for her phone. Her fingers coiled around it and she lifted her head so she could see the date. Her eyes traced over it and they widened

"Of Course…" she muttered. There was a soft knock at the door and she put her phone down  
"Come in…" she croaked and the door opened revealing Sherlock. "Hi dad."

"Are you alright?" Sherlock asked and sat next to her, the bed creaking.

"Yeah." Josie replied, brushing her dark brown hair out of her eyes

"You don't seem like it." Josie turned so she faced upwards and she looked at the ceiling.

"You know I'm here if you need someone to talk to. Or John, or Mrs Hudson or… dare I say it- Mycroft. You don't need to hide it." Josie sat up, shuffled toawards him and hugged him

"I know." She whispered into his shoulder. He hugged her back and kissed her forehead  
"Love you dad."

"I love you to Josie."

When John had finished talking to Mrs Hudson he walked into the flat. He saw Sherlock and Josie curled into the couch watching _The Jeremy Kyle Show_.

"Any of you hungry?" he asked

"What time is it?" Sherlock asked without looking away from the screen

"It's almost twelve."

"Not hungry."

"Me neither." Josie said

"Tea anyone?"

"I'll have one." Sherlock raised a hand

"Nothing for me." Josie got up and trudged to her room. John waited as the water boiled

"Have you talked to her?" he asked Sherlock

"Yes."

"Is she alright?"

"Mm."

"OK." John stirred the tea and then gave one to Sherlock. He sat next to the Detective and sighed

"I thought Josie and I told you no more crap telly."

"There's nothing else." They both sat in silence for a while until a loud thunk broke the silence. John frowned and walked up to Josie's room, he paused at the closed door

"Josie?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"What kind of nothing?"

"The 'none of your business kind'" John sighed

"Fair enough. You sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, dad, promise."

"I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"Yep."

"Of course he's not the father! Look at his hairstyle and eyebrows!" Sherlock screeched from the living room causing John to chuckle

"I told him he shouldn't watch crap telly…"


End file.
